The Secret
by rikku001
Summary: Rei is forced to get married. But what happens when he finds out who and when they are getting married. and what does Tala have to do with the whole situtation
1. The metting

**Chapter 1-The Meeting**

Rei was sitting at the edge of a meadow, his long ebony braid blowing in the light wind. As he sat there watching the sun set, he thought of his up coming wedding that only minutes ago he found out about. It wasn't just any wedding; he was going to marry the only other person whose land equaled his own. It was Kai Hiwatari and his grandfathers land._ 'How can they make me do this? To strengthen our land is what they really want._' His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"What do you want?" Rei said in such a tone that the approaching servant cowered in terror.

"Your father wanted me to tell you that you need to come to his study as soon as possible," the servant replied hurrying away.

"Fine," said Rei as he rose and started back towards the castle. It wasn't more than a five minute walk back to the castle. Once there, Rei headed towards his father's study. Softly knocking on the door, he heard a voice say "Come in." As he entered, he saws his father and a man with two-toned hair. The man was wearing a tight black muscle top and baggy pants that hung low on his hips. But the one thing that got Rei were his eyes, they were like nothing that he had ever seen before. They were crimson coloured and they showed no emotion.

"You wanted to see me Father?" Rei said looking away from the visitor and towards his father.

"Yes Rei, I wanted you to your mate. This is Kai Hiwatari from Russia," replied Haru as he pointed towards Kai.

"Hello Kai," was all Rei said as he slightly bent his head to bow.

"Hello to you too, Rei," said Kai as he also bowed. "If you don't mind Lord Kon, I would like the wedding to take place as soon as possible."

"The wedding will take place in a week," Lord Kon said as he started towards the large oak doors that led to the hall, "and now I will leave so that you will be able to get to know each other without me interfering. Good afternoon."

When Rei heard the door close with a click, he knew he was trapped. Trapped in this room alone with HIM.

As Rei stood lost in thought, Kai walked around him looking at every detail, as a hawk looks over their prey. Crimson orbs spotting a few flaws and several perfections. Rei glanced up to see Kai with a ravenous look in his eyes.

"Why don't we just get this over with? I have other things that I would like to do," Rei said as he stepped away from Kai.

"My, my. Someone is just a little touchy," remarked Kai as he stepped closer to Rei only to watch him step back away from him.

"I'm not touchy. I...just have things that I need to be doing, rather than being locked in a room with you," Rei muttered as he backed himself into a wall.

"Other things, like what?" Kai replied with a glint of victory in his eyes.

"Uh...now I can't remember," mumbled Rei as he looked around the room for an exit.

"Really Rei, your father said that you were free the rest of the day," Kai remarked with a smirked.

"I don't care what my father said I do have things to do," answered Rei as he tried to work his way towards the only exit.

"Why in the big hurry Rei," Kai asked as he walked over and stood in front of Rei, stopping him from reaching the exit.

"Do you think that I want to stay in here with you for the rest of the day?" Rei spat back at the older teen.

"Why not I can be fun at times most everybody else like me, now why can't you?" he said as he placed a hand on Rei's cheek and gently stroked the soft surface with his thumb. Rei slowly closed his eyes as he relaxed in to the touch, then jerked away from the touch only to move himself closer to Kai unknowingly.

"You don't like me to touch you but you sure like being close to me." Kai said as a smirk graced his lips.

"Will you just let me out?" asked Rei as he stepped away from Kai, who took a step towards Rei for each step he took.

"Why ruin my fun by letting you go?" remarked Kai as he backed Rei into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Kai slowly closed the distance in between them to a mere two inches. Putting his hand on Rei's hip he pulled the younger teen towards him and closed the gap completely.

"Remove your hand," Rei demanded through clenched teeth as he tried to back away from the other teen.

"No," Kai said as he put his other hand on Rei's rather girly hips.

"Remove you hands or I will remove them for you," threatened Rei as his golden coloured eyes slowly turned to slits.

"And how do you think you will do that?" Kai asked as he looked into the golden coloured orbs before him and saw the slits. "Did you know how gorgeous you look when you get all flustered?"

"No and I don't care. Now remove your hands," demanded Rei as the slits grew from the mere comment that he had made.

Kai leaned in towards Rei's slightly pointed ear and whispered, "Why it would ruin everything that I have planned," He then placed a light butterfly kiss on the point of the ear and watch as Rei shivered causing Kai smirked even more. _'So his ears are one of his sensitive spots, I need to remember that.'_

"Please remove your hands, I would really like to leave because I do have other things that I need to do if you don't mind," Rei requested as he look Kai in the eyes, only to see that they sparkled with amusement and something else that Rei couldn't identify.

"Fine if you insist. You really need to lighten up," replied Kai as he removed his hands from Rei's hips and walked away from the other teen and towards the door. "I want to talk to you later after dinner, maybe?"

"I don't know, why?" Rei said as he watched the other boy cross the room.

"Because I am requesting it not demanding it," answered Kai as he looked into his eyes from across the room.

"If I do meet you it would be in the open and you are to keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand that?" Rei replied as he looks at his fiancé.

"Yes, now where is this open place at?" he asked as he slowly took in what Rei was wearing for the first time that day. His eyes roamed over the red Chinese style shirt with baggy black cargo pants and his hair was in a long braid down his back. _'Beautiful is the only word for him'_

"The court yard, any where else would be to empty by that time. Now if you don't mind I would like to leave," Rei stated as he headed towards the door keeping his eyes on Kai the whole time. _'Why did I agree? I don't like this guy but what made me agree to meet him after dinner? But he really does have a nice ass. I so did not just think that. Wait I did. Damn it.'_ He quietly left the room and a confused Kai there as he turned and went down the hall and towards his room.

'_What is with Rei? He actually did agree I thought that he would just try and storm off and not want to be around me. Oh well, don't want to jinx it. Now to find out where my little neko went off to.'_ Kai walked out the door and went in the direction that Rei went only to find that the neko was nowhere to be seen. He slowly walked down the hall and listened for any signs of the wayward neko. As he reached the end of the hall he thought it would just be better if he went and found his room and waited till dinner time.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 2**

Kai sat across from Rei and his parents sat on either end. Rei glanced up to look at Kai and let out a gasp as he felt a foot slowly work its way up his leg. He then glared at Kai because he knew that it was his foot. He just smirked and continued to slowly move his foot up Rei's leg. Rei shifted to stop the foot that was slowly working its way closer to his inner thigh. Much to his relief the foot fell to the floor and didn't return for the rest of the meal.

"So Kai why is it you that came to us and seek out our son for a mate?" Kana, Rei's mother, asked.

"My Grandfather said that I needed to be married before I could become the master of the house and he gave me a list of heirs in the area and told me to choose one. It just happens that Rei seemed to be the one that stood out the most, so I choose him," _'And the fact that I don't like girls doesn't really matter.'_ Kai responded.

"So you are only getting married to gain more control of you land is that it?" asked Rei before he stormed out of the room and towards his own.

"I'll go and get him," Kai said as he got up from the table and followed Rei out of the room. "Rei will you stop. Come on stop."

"Why so you can just marry me and then leave me for your precious land?" Rei spat as his golden orbs slowly started to fill with tears.

"Rei, you know that I wouldn't do that to you. Now will you just come back and finish dinner and we'll talk in the morning instead of later," replied Kai as he tried to coax the neko back in the direction of the dinning room.

"No," Rei said as he turned to continue down the hall and towards his room.

"Rei," said Kai as he reached out and grabbed on of Rei's wrist, "come on and finish dinner."

"I said no," he answered and tried to free his wrist from Kai's grip.

"Starving yourself will not stop the wedding. Now will you just finish dinner, please?" begged Kai as Rei turned and looked in his eyes and saw what looked like concern in them, but he wasn't sure.

"No, but it may get you to leave me alone," Rei remarked as he freed his wrist and ran the rest of his way towards his room with tears running down his face.

'_What have I done?'_ Kai thought as he slowly walked back to the dinning room to finish dinner.

------------------------


	3. Day 2 & 3

**Chapter 3**

Morning

Kai was sitting on the bed in his room as he tried to think of a way to get Rei to even look at him, he hasn't been seen since last night when he stormed out of the dinning room. _'I don't know what to do for once in my life. I just can't let him be like this I have to find a way to make him happy, but how?' _He looked up at the wall then looked at the bed he was sitting on and noticed how it looked like no one used it last night. This was true, since he spent the entire night in a chair outside of Rei's door. His thoughts turned to what had happened last night….

"_Rei, will you come out?" Kai said as he knocked on the door._

"_No," was the muffled reply._

"_Rei, come on and open the door. I just want to talk to you. Now will you please open the door?" demanded Kai as he pounded on the door with his fist._

"_Why, so you can just ruin my life even more?" Rei said as he walked into his bathroom so he didn't have to be near the door and Kai._

"_Rei, I'll just set outside of your door all night if you don't come out," came his reply as he sent a passing servant for a chair._

Kai layed his head in his hands and didn't lift it even when he heard the door open. "What do you want?" his voice was cold and uncaring.

"Master Hiwatari, Master Kon wishes to speak with you in the court yard." The servant said then scurried from the room.

'_What Kon wants me now?'_ Kai wondered as he left his room and walked towards the courtyard. As he got closer to the courtyard, he saw a lone figure sitting at the far edge. The figure had ebony hair that was down to its ankles and swayed in the light breeze. Approaching the figure it turned and he stopped and gasped as he saw that it was Rei. When he was closer he noticed his red tear stained cheeks. "Rei," he said as he walked towards the distressed teen, "What did you want?"

"You wanted to talk to me, so now we can talk," answered Rei as he sat down on a near by bench.

"Rei, not while you're like this. You're upset," Kai said as he sat down next to Rei and reached for one of his hands.

"I don't care," spat Rei as he looked down at his hands.

"No, you don't know what you are saying," Kai replied as he gently clasped one of Rei's hands in his.

"I said that I don't care," Rei's voice was cold and uncaring. Kai just sat there in shock. "Sorry."

"Calm down and I'll go with you back to your room, okay?" Kai asked as he stood and gently pulled on Rei's arm to join him.

"Okay," was the whispery answer that Rei gave as he slowly stood up and allowed Kai to lead him towards his room. He gave a small gasp when he felt a hand on his waist. Glancing at Kai, he saw a small smirk on his lips, Rei quickly turned his head to hide the blush that slowly started to make its way across his face. _'How can he do this to me when nobody else can?'_

Kai stole a look at Rei out of the corner of his eye and saw that the younger teen was indeed blushing and also lost in thought. Looking foward he noticed that they weren't far from his room. "Rei," he called gently, "hey were here." As he was reaching for the door handle another hand grabbed his causing him to stop. Looking up he noticed that there were fresh tears on Rei's face and he was sniffling. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he gently placed two fingers under Rei's chin and lifted it to look at his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," was all that Rei said before he laid his head on Kai's shoulder and started to cry. "I don't want to be alone." Kai just gently stroked the ebony locks trying to clam the younger teen. He glanced around and saw the servant staring and decided that it would be best if he took Rei into the room.

"Rei, come on the servants are staring," he said as he gently pushed Rei into the room. Glancing around the room he noticed that it looked identical to Rei's was more of a golden yellow rather than a blood red colour. He slowly led Rei towards the large bed in the middle of the room. "Just lay down for a little bit, okay?" Rei just nodded.

"Only if you lay down with me. I don't want to be alone," Rei replied as he layed down and pulled Kai with him. Once they were both on the bed, Rei rested his head on Kai's chest and curled up to his warmth. Kai just layed there not really wanting to move and disturb the now sleeping teen. _'How can one little thing do this to you Rei?'_ Kai wondered as he stroked the younger's hair.

2 Hours later

Rei woke and released what he had been using as a pillow. Slowly Rei raised his head and saw that he had been resting his head on Kai's chest and he was now sleeping but his hand was still stroking the ebony locks. As gently as he could Rei untangled Kai's hand from his hair and layed it back on his stomach. "Thank you Kai," Rei gently whispered before he placed a light kiss on Kai's cheek. He then slowly got out of the bed so not to wake the other and padded across the room towards his bathroom and quietly closed the door. Looking in the mirror, he noticed how red his eyes were from crying and how messy his hair was because he slept with it down. _'I really need a shower before I see Kai again. He had to deal with me crying I don't want him to have to see me like that again.'_ Turning around he turned on the water for his shower and undressed. As he waited for the water to heat up, he thought about what his father said the reason for his marriage was.

_"What do you mean that I am getting married?" a furious teen asked his father._

"_There is a young man that is coming over today to make it final and he most likely will want to marry as soon as possible," the man said as he watched his only son pace back and forth across the room._

"_But why me, there are plenty of other young people in the land that he could marry, I just turned sixteen and you already want me to get married," Rei said as he walked toward his father once more._

"_He is a nice man and will help you to make our kingdom stronger than it already is," said Haru_

"_I don't care I refuse to marry anyone as of right now," he said as he stomped his foot on the floor._

"_You will marry him and you will not speak to me in that way again, am I understood!?" he said as he rose from his chair and walked over to his son._

"_Yes Father. One question though, what is his name?" asked Rei as he looked at his father._

"_Kai Hiwatari, I believe. Why?" He said as he looked at his son._

"_No reason just wondering. I'm going to go and sit in the meadow for a while. Bye Father," he said as he turned towards the door and walked out._

Kai woke to find himself alone in Rei's bed, he quickly looked around the room for Rei and didn't find him. He started to panic, but when he heard the shower he relaxed. _'He's just taking a shower.'_ Laying back down he decided to wait for Rei to return. While he was waiting he slipped in to a light sleep.

1 hour later

Rei entered the room and saw that Kai was still asleep. He quietly walked over to Kai and gently shook him. "Kai, you have to wake up," shaking him a little more. "Come on Kai wake up," He saw the smirk to late and was pulled down on to Kai.

"Now what can I do for you Kitten?" Kai asked as he ran his hand through Rei's still loose hair.

"How long have you been awake for?" replied Rei as he leaned into the touch.

"Since the shower was turned off?" Kai said as he heard a quiet purr. "Are you purring?"

"Yes why? And why did you call me Kitten?" he asked with amusement shinning in his golden catlike orbs.

"Just wondering and because you have slightly pointed ears, catlike eyes, little fangs, and you purr," answered Kai as he leaned up to gently kiss Rei only to be stopped because of a knock at the door.

"Master Rei are you in there?" came a woman's voice.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Rei asked as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"I was wondering if you knew where Master Hiwatari was at, I can't seem to find him," she replied.

"Don't worry I asked him to help me with something," said Rei to the young woman.

"Ok, I am to give him a message that arrived for him today," she said holding out a letter.

"Don't worry I'll give it to him," Rei replied as he took the letter from the servant and closed the door. He walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Giving Kai the letter, he watched as Kai's expression changed from one of amusement to an emotionless one. "What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked as he gently cupped Kai's cheek with his hand.

"It's nothing. I must be going." Kai answered as he got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Kai, Kai wait," begged Rei but he was too late Kai was out the door and down the hall.


	4. Day 4 & 5

**Chapter 4**

Rei ran down the hall to find where Kai went. He slowed down when he got closer to the room that he knew to be Kai's. _'I wonder if he went back to his room.'_ Rei stopped at the door and gently knocked on the door. Listening, he heard the sound of cursing coming from the other side of the door. It opened as a cold voice said "What do you want?"

"Kai, it's just me. What's wrong?" Rei said as he tried to open the door further and enter the room.

"Just leave me alone Rei. You don't need to worry about it," Kai replied in a cold uncaring voice. Holding the door he prevented Rei from entering the room.

"Kai, just let me in," demanded Rei as he pushed on the door more, "Fine I guess you don't want to finish what you started earlier." He was no more than two steps away when he was grabbed and pulled back into the room.

"Now where were we?" Kai said as he pushed the neko-jin against the nearest wall.

"I thought would get your attention. Sorry but first tell me what was in the letter," remarked Rei as he freed himself from Kai's grasp and walked towards the middle of the room.

"Does it really matter?" Kai asked as he walked towards Rei.

"It does to me. Now spill," demanded Rei as he walked around the room.

"It's nothing just a letter from my grandfather, really," he said as he tried to let the neko near where he left the letter. Rei looked around the room and spotted the letter on the desk near the window. Slowly he started to walk in that direction, Kai was watching him and noticed that he was working his way towards the letter. "Rei don't. It's truly nothing just a few questions from my grandfather," he said as he walked over to Rei, who was only a few feet from the desk.

"Kai, you have to trust me more. A marriage will never work if you don't trust me," he replied as he walked the last few feet towards the desk. Grabbing it he stood there and read it.

_Kai, _

_The sooner you get married the sooner you can be in control. So_ _speed you ass up and marry the little bitch._

_V._

Rei just stood there in shock. He slowly turned to look at Kai; he tears threatening to fall. "Kai?"

"Rei don't worry," Kai said as he walked over to Rei and took the letter from him and placed it back on the desk. Rei just stood there still in shock. _'How am I a little bitch?'_ the more that he thought the more that tears worked their way down his face.

"Kai," Rei whispered as he looked at the elder teen, "how am I a little bitch?"

"You're not," he replied as he gave Rei a kiss on the forehead and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for thirty minutes before Kai realized that Rei had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. He gently lifted Rei bridal style and placed him on the bed. Turning to walk away he was stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Don't go. Please, I don't want to be left alone." It seemed to be a whisper but when Kai turned to look at Rei, he was fast asleep. _'This is just weird.'_ Kai thought as he tried to free his hand from the grip it was in, only for it to get tighter. _'Fine I guess that I do have to stay.' _He slowly climbed in his bed and found that the neko moved closer to him.

Waking a few hours later, Rei found himself in protective arms. _'I have no clue what happened and whose arms am I in?'_ Rei slowly turned to see Kai asleep next to him. Reaching up he gently stroked some of the bangs that sat on Kai's face. He stopped as Kai gently turned to face him. "Nice to see that you are awake," Kai remarked as he opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Rei as he looked Kai in the eye.

"I didn't really sleep," Kai answered as he searched Rei's eyes. Rei slowly looked away and layed his on Kai shoulder. Kai just laid there in shock_. 'What do I do? I never let people this close why am I letting him close?'_ Rei's eyes slowly started to close when he felt a hand running though his loose hair.

Kai was laying there too lost in thought to notice that Rei was talking to him. "Kai? Hello earth to Kai. You still there?"

"Huh. What?" Kai said ungracefully and looked at Rei. "You wanted something."

"Yup, just wondering why it's so important for you to get married," Rei said as he leaned on his elbows and looked at Kai who was still lying on the bed. Toying with Rei's hair Kai looked at him. "It is important to me because that means that Voltaire will be put out of power, and I wouldn't have to see him again."

Leaning up he placed a gentle kiss on Rei's lips and nipped on his lower lip begging for entrance, Rei willing let him explore his mouth. Placing a hand on Rei's back, he pulled the younger boy on to his chest, after breaking the kiss. "Should we finish what we started earlier?" chuckled Kai as Rei blushed a bright crimson.

"If we do we can't be here," Rei replied as he untangled himself from Kai and reached out a hand to help Kai up.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked as he grabbed Rei's hand.

"We can't do that here the walls have eyes and ears."

Kai followed Rei to a small house that was a about an hour walk from the palace. "Rei what are we doing here," Kai asked as he looked at the house. "This place has no eyes or ears." Rei replied as he walked up and opened the door.

"So what are we gonna do now Rei?" he asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Finish what we stared earlier if you want," Rei said as he walked in to another room. Peeking his head out Rei said, "Kai, if you want to take me up on the offer then follow me." Kai jogged after him and went straight into a pool. "REI!"

Sitting on the floor Rei asked innocently, "What?"

Climbing out of the pool Kai said, "That was just mean. But so am I." He tackled Rei he attacked him with kisses.


	5. Day 4 and 5 cont

**Chapter 5**

Kai pinned Rei to the floor and trapped his hand above his head before working kisses down the younger's neck. Hearing whimpers coming from the body below him, Kai gently sucked on the skin where the neck and shoulder met. Feeling rather than hearing Rei gasp, Kai lightly licked the spot he left on Rei. Releasing Rei's hands, Kai moved his hands down the neko's sides and under his shirt.

"Kai don't," Rei breathed, "Please don't."

"What's wrong, Rei?" Kai asked as he removed his hand from under his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I do want this but my parents would disown me if they ever found out," said Rei as he reached up and gently stroked Kai's cheek.

"It's the whole marriage thing isn't it?" Kai asked as he stood and reached a hand out to help Rei up.

"Kinda but do you really want to marry someone whose family disowned them because of hormones?" Rei asked as he grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Well you do prove a point," remarked Kai as he pulled Rei to him. "But I bet you would be great my little pussy."

Rei starts to rant in Chinese as he struggled against Kai's arms. "Kissu boku no Shiri!" he yelled as he broke free of Kai's arms and left the building.

"Rei. Rei will you come back." Kai said as he followed Rei back to the palace.

Later that day

With Kai

'_OK. If I were Rei where would I be hiding if I didn't want anyone to find me?'_ Kai thought as he wandered down the halls of the house. _'I would hide in plain sight, but Rei might be in one of the libraries.'_

With Rei

"Why did he have to say that?" Rei mussed as he wandered around the meadow outside. Stopping to smell a flower, Rei heard something come up behind him; it wasn't a person but an animal. He turned saw the one thing that was always able to cheer him up, Drigger. Facing the white tiger, he watched as it walked up to him and put its head under his hand. "Do you want me to pet you?" Rei asked already knowing the answer.

With Kai

Wondering around, Kai stopped to look out a window facing towards a meadow on the south side of the palace. After watching for a moment, he noticed a small figure sitting with a white tiger. _'I should've known'_ Kai thought as he walked away from the window and towards the meadow.

At the meadow

Rei sat leaning on Drigger, his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, hair loose. His slightly pointed ears twitched as the sound of footsteps approached. Not opening his golden eyes, Rei already knew who it was. "What do you want Kai?"

"I just wanted to talk that's all," Kai answered as he sat down next to Rei. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to get away from you," he said opening his eyes for the first time since Kai arrived in the meadow.

"I'm guessing that either both of us are going to stay and ignore each other or I could leave." Kai replied standing, decision already made. "Don't forget dinner will be in three hours." were his departing words.

Rei just sat there watching him walk away. As much as he loathed Kai right now, he didn't want him to leave. But as he was about to say something to stop Kai, He felt as though he couldn't. He just sat there watching him walk away, one thought going through his head. _'What a nice ass he has.'_ After Kai had completely disappeared from sight, Rei took a nap using Drigger as a pillow.

2 Hours and 50 minutes later

Kai walked out to where Rei had been earlier. But as he got closer he saw that the tiger was gone. The only sign that it had been there was the indention in the grass. As he stood there, the indention grew as something moved. Going closer to the spot, Kai saw that Rei was fast asleep curled in a ball. He stopped right in front of Rei and leaned down and gently brushed the hair from Rei's face. Checking his watch Kai saw it was only five minutes 'til dinner. Deciding that Rei might want to eat, he reached up and gently shook the younger boys shoulder to wake him. He continued to shake the younger until golden eyes slowly opened and looked up at him. "Hey sleepy head," Kai said with a gentle smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Rei asked as he stretched.

"Couple of minutes until dinner," answered Kai as he watched Rei yawn.

"OK. How did you know that I was still out here?" Rei said as he started to stand.

"I was watching you out of one of the windows for about an hour or two," replied Kai as he too stood up.

"You watched me sleep for two hours?" Rei asked and received a shy nod for an answer. "So are we gonna eat or just stand here?"

"Let's go eat." Kai said putting his arm around Rei's shoulders.

"Yes, let's eat." Rei agreed and they started to walk towards the house.

After dinner, Kai went to his room to sleep when he found someone sitting on his bed. When he turned on the main light he saw the person was a redhead. "Tala what are you doing here?" his cold uncaring voice echoed in the room.

"Oh your grandfather sent me because you are taking too long," Tala said his voice also uncaring and cold.

"I have another week and I'll be married. Now if you don't mind I would really like to go to bed. Besides why does Voltaire care whether or not if I get married?" Kai asked as he walked towards a large chest of drawers.

"Hey I'm just the messenger." replied Tala in his defense. "By the way where is your little lover at anyways?"

"He went to bed early and no I will not show you his room," Kai said as he opened the chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes.

"So you are just gonna go to bed and not check on him," asked Tala as he watched his friend walk into the bathroom and come out with different clothes on.

"Yes, I'm going to go and check on him, but you're not going to join me." Kai remarked as he set the clothes he had been wearing in a bag by the foot of the bed. "So when I come back through this door I want you to be gone," he said as he left the room. He walked through the halls, bare feet making no noise down the halls. Slowing as he reached the door that he had spent the night in front of. He knocked quietly on the door and waited for it to open.

"Who is it?" came the muffled replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Kai said with a smirk on his lips.

"Come in Kai," Rei said.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Kai as he shut the door.

"Better now that you're here," Rei answered. "Will you stay the night with me Kai?" he asked trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You won't let me sleep with you but you want me to sleep with you," remarked Kai with a smirk playing on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rei woke with a start, finding he was wrapped in someone's arms, not remembering what had happened the day before. He relaxed when he saw it was Kai. Laying back down, Rei snuggled into the warmth that was rolling off of Kai. He layed there until his ears perked, catching the sound of laughter. "Who's there?" asked Rei as he leaned up on his forearms.

"I'm just a friend of Kai's nothing to be worried about. I was worried about him because he didn't come back to his room like he said that he was going to," a redhead person said as he walked out of the shadows.

"But what is your name?" Rei said as he gently nudged Kai.

"Tala, I thought that I told you to leave me alone," came Kai sleep heavy voice.

"No, you just told me that you didn't want me in your room when you came back last night," remarked Tala.

"Well I'm telling you now. Just get out and let me sleep," he said before he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "While you're at it just go back to Russia before I find something that I can use to kill you with."

"I thought that your grandfather sending me here would be enough to get your ass into gear and marry this who-." Tala didn't so much as finish the last word as Kai leap from the bed and tackled him, pinning Tala's arms to his side with his knees.

"You will leave this room now before you give me MORE of a reason to call the guards," Kai said before he let his "friend" go.

"Fine, I'll leave but you might want to get out of bed. It is almost noon and most of the staff is starting to talk." Were Tala's departing words.

"Kai, why does your grandfather want you to be married so bad?" asked Rei from where he was still sitting on the bed.

"Because he wants to make sure that there will be another heir after me," he said as he walked back to the bed.

"Is that why you wanted to get married as soon as possible?" asked Rei as he layed back in bed and curled up to Kai as he did the same.

"Yes and I have my own motives also," Kai replied before the conversation was stopped. He rolled over in the bed so that he was facing away from Rei, not wanting him to see his face. _When I first got here my only motive was to just get married so that my grandfather will leave me alone, but now I know that isn't the only reason why I'm here. I just can't seem to figure out the real reason yet so I don't want Rei to know._

"Kai," Rei said in almost a whisper not sure if the other was asleep or still awake.

"Yes Rei," answered Kai as he sat up.

"What is the other reason that you are here?" he asked as he layed his head on Kai's lap.

"I'm not sure that I want to share that with anyone as of yet," replied Kai as he absent-mindedly stroked Rei's hair.

"Oh." was all that Rei said before the conversation was completely stopped by the sound of purring.

A smirk made its way to Kai's lips as he heard the funny sound, "Ah and the kitten purrs." Kai's smirk didn't stay long because Rei smacked his stomach causing him to lurch forward. "What was that for?" Kai asked looking at Rei, his hand resting on his stomach.

"I thought that it would be funny," remarked Rei as he jumped from the bed and went into his closet.

"Oh you thought that it would be funny. I'll show you funny," Kai replied as he walked into the closet, grabbed Rei and started to tickle him.

"Stop, stop. You win," laughed Rei as he clutched his aching stomach.

"That's right I do win and I always win," Kai said before he stood back up and walked out of the closet, out the room, and down the hall. _That is right I do always win which takes all the fun out of things now. But with Rei I might not always win and that gives me a new challenge. _Kai thought as he walked down the hall towards his room where, hopefully, Tala won't be. Upon entering his room, Kai noticed, to his dismay, Tala relaxing in his bed not really caring that Kai was back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kai as he walked over to Tala and pulled him off of the bed and dragged him across the room and out into the hall.

"I'm here because your grandfather sent me, that's why," Tala said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Besides you need to tell me why you keep on spending all that time with Rei and don't tell me it is so that he will trust you."

"What I do with my time is my business. So if you will leave I can change and get on with my day. Goodbye," replied Kai as he stepped back into the room and slammed the door in Tala's face.

"That wasn't nice Kai," Tala said before he started to walk down the hall towards Rei's room.

Rei was sitting on his bed trying to most of the knots out of his hair, when there was a knock on his door. "Yes?" Rei asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. Seeing who it was, Rei asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh I was just wondering what you were doing, that's all," remarked Tala as he tried to push the door open more only to have Rei slam it in his face. "Why do people keep doing that today?" Tala asked himself as he walked down the hall towards the main living area in the castle.

Rei stood dumbfounded in the doorway as Tala walked away. _That is one person that I could have lived with out meeting. Why does he seem to always piss Kai off is a mystery that I intend to find out._ Walking back into his room Rei opened the door of his closet and pulled out some random outfit not really caring what it was. When he was dress, Rei decided to go and see what Kai was up to. Humming as he walked down the hall he didn't noticed someone walking towards him. Rei stopped when he felt someone warp arms around his waist. "Hey," a voice breathed into his ear.

"Hey Kai," Rei said as he turned around d in Kai's arms. "I was just coming to look for you. What are you doing?"

"Just going to go and take a walk," answered Kai as he released Rei and walked down the hall. "If you want you can join me." Not caring what the servants said Rei ran after Kai and gently pressed himself towards the other. Smiling to himself when he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and pull him closer.

"So where are we going on this walk?" Rei asked as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Well I was just planning on going to the garden, but if you want we can go somewhere else," he answered with a smirk.

"I can't think of anywhere in particular that I want to go," Rei answered as he curled up to Kai even more.


End file.
